


kinda hot

by asymmetric



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetric/pseuds/asymmetric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum may have kept some of the underwear from the iHeart Radio interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinda hot

**Author's Note:**

> sooo
> 
> i got an anon prompt ages ago asking for "malum with calum in panties" and then another anon asked for "malum blowjobs". these prompts were clearly made to go together, so i wrote this
> 
> *sweats nervously* it's kinda...dirty.

Calum wasn't doing anything of note when it happened; he was just leaning against the bunks on the tour bus, looking cozy in nothing but sweatpants and a beanie, eating a sandwich. In a sane world, the sandwich would have been the most interesting part of the whole picture. Michael usually considered the sight of one of his bandmates eating a homemade sandwich to be a sign that they were capable of making him a sandwich as well. At which point he would ask them to do so. Force them to do so. Whatever.

However, this was clearly not a sane world, because in a sane world, Calum would not be wearing what looked like—

"Panties?"

Calum glanced over his shoulder at the sound of Michael's voice, his relaxed pose turning stiff and brittle. He visibly fought for a moment to swallow a hunk of sandwich before he croaked, "what?"

"Panties," Michael repeated. "Are you wearing ladies underwear?"

"No," Calum said, which was clearly false, since there was pink lace showing above the waistband of his sweatpants, and boxers simply didn't come in "lace". Unless they were for girls.

"You are," Michael said. He could feel the shit-eating grin taking over his face; this was the best thing that had ever happened. He loved making fun of Calum.

"I am not," Calum said, turning away from Michael and shoving the sandwich onto the bunk nearest to him. "It's not ladies underwear, it's my underwear. And I'm a dude."

"Call it whatever you want," Michael said. "It's still lingerie."

Calum shrugged, not looking at Michael. The tips of his ears were pink and Michael just knew, even though Calum's back was to him, that there would be a flush spreading down his bare chest. He let the silence between them stretch for just long enough to make Calum think he was off the hook, and then said,

"Where'd you get 'em? That interview?"

To his surprise, the side of Calum's face that he could see turned guilty looking as hell.

"You did!" Michael crowed. "You fucking did, didn't you!"

"They said we could have them," Calum said delicately. He was clearly dying of embarrassment. "I just like free things, that's all."

"Which ones did you get?" Michael asked. "Did you only get the ones you had in your box? Or did you get ones I wore too?"

"Why, did you want 'em?" Calum shot back.

"Not for me," Michael said. "Might've wanted to see you in them though." He threw his head back, chose the most high-pitched voice he knew he could make, and sang, "she looks so perfect standing there in my iHeart Radio underwear!"

It fit the rhythm of the song weirdly well.

"You're my tour girlfriend, Calum, you gotta look good for me," he said.

Calum didn't answer, just made some sort of weird scoffing noise. He sounded more like he had something caught in his throat than that he was actually annoyed, but the lack of response still settled wrong in Michael's stomach. It was never as fun if Calum didn't play along.

He reached out and hooked the tip of his finger under the lace peeking out, pulling it away from Calum's skin an inch and then letting it snap back. Calum jumped at the slap of it against his hip, hands pressing into the side of the bunk. He'd ducked his head to his chest and Michael couldn't see his face.

"It's one of the thongs, isn't it," Michael said. "One of the ones you wore at the interview."

Calum didn't respond, and Michael let his thumb trace over the edge of the pink lace, feeling the difference between Calum's warm skin and the bumps and holes of the fabric. He wondered if it would leave an imprint on Calum's hip if he pressed down hard.

Calum hit his hand away.

"Get off me, man," he said grumpily. "How do you even remember what the underwear I was wearing then looked like?"

"It looked hot," Michael simpered, high-pitched again. "Of course I'd remember how sexy you looked."

"Go away," Calum groaned.

And Michael was going to, truly. He'd done his thing, he'd bugged Calum, so he could wander off in search of a sandwich now. Except he couldn't stop staring at the sliver of pale pink lace. He'd just remembered that the underwear Calum was wearing had been two-toned; there had been light pink at the waistband and a hotter, darker pink for the crotch. He wanted to know what that looked like.

"You should let me see it," he heard himself say.

He hadn't really meant for those words to come out of his mouth, but he agreed with them as soon as they did. Calum should let him see. He remembered back to a different interview, where some dude named Trevor had told them it would be hard to wear girls underwear because of different anatomy and stuff. Trevor had had a point! How would Calum fit his dick into this underwear? This was turning into a scientific endeavour; Michael felt strangely excited, like he was about to walk on the moon or something equally important.

Calum turned his head to face him at those words.

"What?" he said. His voice cracked.

"Take off your sweatpants," Michael said.

"No!" Calum exclaimed. "Are you nuts?"

"Don't be such a prude," Michael whined. "I'm just curious, okay, lemme—"

He might not have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were sort of glued to Calum's lower region, but when Calum turned his head, his body turned slightly, and Michael thought he could almost see what looked like a bulge in the fabric at the front.

"Do you have a boner?" Michael asked.

Calum made a little hurt noise, his hands flying down to cup over his crotch, turning fully away from Michael so his back was a shield between them. That definitely confirmed it.

"You do!" Michael shouted, plastering his front to Calum's back and going up on his tip toes so he could try and see down Calum's front over his shoulder. "Am I just too hot for you, Calum? Too hot for you in your little princess panties to handle—"

Calum bucked backwards and Michael was jolted off of his back. He'd barely gotten his feet beneath him before Calum was spinning around and shoving him, hard, his face turned dark and angry. Michael staggered backwards, his heart sinking. He'd gone too far. He'd said too much, and he started preparing in his head just how he was going to grovel to get Calum to like him again, because he never wanted to have a proper falling out with him, never—except Calum's hands were going to his sweatpants.

"You know what?" Calum snapped, and fuck, he was taking them off, one leg at a time, his movements sharp with fury, and Michael could not stop staring. "You wanna see it so badly? Here! Fine! Here! Whatever!"

He flung the sweatpants on the ground beside him and spread his arms in a "here I am" sort of gesture, humiliation and righteous anger clear in his face.

Michael's eyes dropped to Calum's crotch, to the full view of the panties he'd wanted to see.

"Fuck," Michael said quietly.

He'd remembered right: the triangle of fabric between Calum's legs was a darker pink. Calum's dick was trapped sideways in them, curving up to the left, all fattened up and forcing the lace to stretch over it. There was a darker patch of material—a wet spot—just beneath the waistband, where Calum must have been leaking. There was something insanely wrong about seeing a cock in girls underwear, something in the way it clearly didn't fit, in the way the lace just made it look bigger and more urgent. Calum's swollen balls were tucked up snug underneath his dick, clearly carefully manoeuvred into the fabric, and they looked like they were gonna pop out any second.

Michael's mouth was flooding with saliva. He swallowed hard and took a step forward.

Calum was breathing very quickly. He wasn't touching himself, not at all, arms hanging loose by his side, but Michael swore he could see Calum swelling under his gaze, getting even harder.

"It's not about you," Calum blurted. "The boner is not because of you. I just like panties."

"I can see that," Michael muttered. He stepped closer again, and Calum seemed to sway into his space. Everything about his body screamed out for touch. After Michael was done looking, he'd have to give Calum some privacy for a good wank.

The view was even weirder when he got closer. He could see the way the head of Calum's dick was lifting the waistband away from his skin, how his cock twitched. Calum's words hit him then more fully: it's not because of you.

That seemed a bit unfair, to be honest. Michael felt like he deserved some credit for this.

"It can't be just that you like them," he said. "Or you would've been hard the whole time you were wearing em. But you weren't."

Calum shrugged. His face was still beet red.

"Was it me noticing that turned you on?" Michael asked, tearing his eyes away from Calum's dick to watch his face. "Did you want someone to notice? Talk about it? Call you pretty?"

"Jesus," Calum blurted. His hands flew up and clutched at his face like he couldn't handle any of what was happening.

"Yes?" Michael prompted.

"Yes," Calum said.

Michael slowly reached out a hand and set it gently on Calum's hip. Calum's fingers flexed at the touch, but he didn't move away.

"Would it have mattered if it was one of the other boys," Michael said. "Would you have gotten hard for them too?"

Or is it just me? He couldn't do it, couldn't say the last bit and make himself look as stupid and needy as he felt. Calum was the one in a fucking thong, Calum should've been the one who felt vulnerable, but instead it was Michael. All of a sudden, he hated that Calum had said "it's not because of you". He didn't wanna hear the answer to his question, didn't wanna know if Calum would've chubbed up for Luke or Ashton commenting on his panties.

Michael wanted to make it because of him.

He dropped to his knees, hearing Calum give a sharp intake of breath, and brought his other hand up to rest on Calum's tense thigh. Calum was peeking down at him through his fingers, eyes wide. He was shaking. Michael stroked his thumbs over Calum's skin and watched his face for any sign that this wasn't okay. He's gonna let me, he thought with a swell of triumph. He's not gonna stop me.

Michael shuffled forward on his knees, closed his eyes, and pressed his face to Calum's crotch.

Calum smelled like heat and boy; kind of gross, kind of sexy, with this weird hint of flowery laundry detergent, like the thong had been only just washed. He smelled turned on, and Michael nuzzled his cheek against the line of Calum's dick, the lace rasping against his two day growth of stubble. Calum made a muffled noise above him.

"You're really pretty like this, Cal," Michael mumbled, and he knew Calum heard him because his hips punched forward, rubbing his dick against Michael's face. Michael could feel his own cock growing heavy in his jeans, and he manfully ignored it, focusing on Calum.

He pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to the fabric over the head of Calum's dick. It was sticky and slippery there, and the lace clung to his mouth as he pulled back, separating from Calum's cockhead for a second only to snap back wetly against him. Calum moaned softly, and Michael grinned. He sunk down farther on his knees, dragging the swell of his bottom lip up over the curve of Calum's trapped cock, and opened his eyes, looking up at Calum.

Calum was staring down at him open-mouthed, his arms flung out to the sides, clinging to the bunks to hold him up, and Michael felt a rush of triumph go through him. It was about him now. It was definitely because of him now.

"You want me to take em off?" Michael asked. He nosed at the waistband of the panties, ran his tongue up the spine of Calum's dick. "Want me to pull your dick out?"

"Yes," Calum breathed.

"Well, I'm not gonna," Michael said. "I'm gonna get you off in your little thong and get your spunk all over it."

Calum's face scrunched up, flaring an even brighter red.

"That's—you can't just say shit like that," he whined.

"Sure I can," Michael said. "You like it."

"It's gross."

But he was rocking forward so his prick brushed up against Michael's mouth even as Michael was talking.

"You're gonna have to get some more panties after I'm done with you," Michael muttered. "'Cause you won't be able to wear these anymore."

He was done talking. He reached up and curved his hand around the bulky shape of Calum's cock in the lace, pressed the heel of his hand down and rubbing against it a few times before pulling his cock over, arranging it so it was sticking straight up and the head was poking out of the waistband, flushed as dark a pink as the thong itself. It was so fucking cute that he couldn't have held himself back if he tried; he bent forward and spread his mouth around Calum's cockhead, starting to suck.

"Fuck, Mikey," Calum groaned, and one of his hands clamped down on the back of Michael's head, tangling his hair and pressing him down harder. It was maybe kind of rude, but Michael didn't mind. They were guys, and this was sex; they could be a little rude to each other.

He slid his hands from Calum's hips to his ass, tracing the lacey line of the thong right down the middle before grabbing a good handful of each cheek and squeezing. Calum had always had a fucking great ass, great for mooning people, great for slapping, and Michael bet it looked fucking awesome in this thong. He'd get Calum to turn around when he was done, give him a good look at it. Maybe Calum would let him come on his ass, get the back of the panties wet with jizz too.

Calum was leaking like nuts, his slit constantly opening around a new pulse of slick, little drops delivered to Michael's tongue like a fucking present. Michael slurped away at him gratefully, bobbing down until his mouth bumped against the panties. Michael had always loved sucking people off, loved having his mouth full, loved the taste of them, even though it was kinda gross, even though he maybe wasn't supposed to like that as much as he did, and Calum's prick was nicer than anyone else's. So cute, wrapped up in lace for him, pretty pink all over—

He didn't realize he was saying some of that out loud, mumbling it as he kissed over Calum's skin, until Calum's hand fisted in his hair, tight enough to hurt, and his cock kicked and spurted against Michael's lips. Michael opened his mouth, let a few pulses of it squirt out onto his tongue, and then moved away, bringing a hand away from Calum's ass to stroke him through it. The rest of his come landed on his own stomach, a little on Michael's chin, and Michael rubbed his messy face against Calum's panties, smearing it on him. The drumming sound of blood in his ears calmed down, and he could hear Calum distantly making whining, puppyish noises as Michael bumped up against his softening cock. Michael pulled back and looked up at him, swallowing his mouthful. He could feel the clingy texture still sticking to his teeth.

"Shit," Calum gasped, and then he was folding down to the ground, sagging against Michael. He was sweaty and shivering and Michael wrapped his arms around him, giving him the cuddle he clearly needed.

"I was pretty?" Calum said in his ear, his voice small. He sounded far away. "It was hot, right? I was pretty."

"So fucking pretty," Michael said. It was all he could do not to hump up against Calum right then and there and finally get off himself. He felt like he'd been hard for hours. "We ruined your panties though."

Calum pulled back slightly, smiling cheekily at Michael. Sometime during everything that had happened, his beanie had fallen off, and his hair was sticking up in haphazard spikes all around his face. He looked a little shy, but also like he was down for this, for pursuing whatever this was going to turn into.

"I kept the other pair too," he said. "The, like, peachy lace thong."

Michael wanted to smile back, but he was too shaken up inside, too confused. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen, and now—

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Calum's cheek, just next to his mouth.

"Can I see?"

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at asymmetricboys if you wanna say hi!


End file.
